bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorokobi Keshin
This article, Yorokobi Kenshin, is the property of BraveHeart70. ' '''Yorokbi Keshin '(喜びの化身, Eng. Lit: "Joy Incarnate") is a rouge Shinigami and a member of Gekkō Kirameki's group. He, unlike his brother, enjoys life and all of its adventures and kicks. He was once a Shinigami who was on the verge of joining the Gotei 13, until he and his brother where exiled for unknown reasons. Appearance Despite having a more than seasoned age, Yorokobi doesn't seemed to have aged passed his late teens or early twenties. He has red hair, gold eyes, and a smile that could warm the heart of even the coldest individual. He normally wears a loose-fitting Shihakushō that resemble a samurai's garments with a light violet hakama that is tied to his waist by a obi of a darker tone and a kosode that is beige in color. The kosode he wears is opened slightly to reveal a toned torso. His abdomen is tightly wrapped in white spirit bandages and has large X-shaped scar on it, a scar that Yorokobi doesn't talk about. On top of his attire he wears a dark violet haori that is highly decorated. On the edges of his hakama is a golden dragon and on the front on his shoulder are two large circles surround by a number of identical, yet much smaller shapes. He wears it draped across his shoulders with two cloth straps connecting to it. Personality Soft-spoken, serene and humble, Yorokobi's usual demeanor suits his effeminate appearance perfectly. Yorokobi rarely ever loses since of peace and is always the voice of reason among the group. In fact, Yorokobi accepts authority, and is both loyal and devoted. His own brother stated that if it where not for his gentleness, he would be an emotionless shell. Furthermore Yorokobi is courageous, being the source of strength for both himself and his brother in the past. He never backs down from a challenge and is incredibly brave, boarder lining reckless. This is especially true when it comes to his friends and his brother, as he usually forgets all reason and becomes incredibly short sighted. When it comes to his brother, Yorokobi is generally caring, affectionate, and optimistic. He is usually the leader of the two. Yorokobi is always willing to forgive Mitsuo of his wrong doings, no matter what they are. He is generally protective of his younger sibling, being ready to protect him at any time. History Powers and Abilities Unlike Gekkō or Misora, Yorokobi never officially had a rank among the Gotei 13. Despite this however, he retains above-captain level fighting prowess that enables him to defeat all but the strongest of enemies. Natural Abilities 'Enhanced Strength and Durability: '''Even while not in his spritual form, Yorokobi retains an immense level of strength and durability. He has the physical prowess enables him to defeat several full grown Shinigami with little effort.Physically, Yorokobi's Human body is in top form. While the full extent of his physical power is unknown, Yorokobi states that he is physically stronger than most of the current Captains of the Gotei 13. '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''Yorokobi is incredibly swift and agile, using maneuvers akin to that of Parkour and other martial and athletic implements. Yorokobi as shown a unique ability to incorporate acrobatics in both his fighting styles and his transportation. Not only this, but his physical speed and reflexes allow him to be a very fast and agile fighter. Yorokobi has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack. He is able to strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. '''Keen Intellect: '''While his intelligence is greatly downplayed by his brother, Yorokobi is an incredably smart individual. His mental prowess enables him to see through his opponents battle strategies and tactics. Not only this, but Yorokobi has innate knowledge in both academics and wisdom. Shnigami Abilities 'Great Spiritual Reserves: 'Despite never really being a captain, Yorokobi has immense spiritual energy said to surpass that of a Byakuya-class opponent. He is capable of exerting an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Shnigami. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'Yorokobi's swordsmanship prowess is greater than that of a captain-level opponent. He is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. In fact, Zanjutsu is his most advanced skill in combat as he has mastered numerous Zanjutsu styles and techniques. Yorokobi is truly one of the most formidable opponents when it comes to his prowess in swordsmenship, making even the likes of captains seem like begininers with strict ease.Overall, Yorokobi is an exceptionally powerful swordsman, and is rumored to be the most powerful among the group. *Hitotsume: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke" *Agitowari (顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting"): * Suikawari (西瓜割, "Watermelon Splitting"): * Senmaioroshi (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): * Ryōdan (両断, "Bisection"): * Hōzuri (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): * Shitonegaeshi (褥返し, "Cushion Return"): 'Flash Step Expert: Master Hakuda Combatant: Kidō Master: Zanpakutō : Seirei ]] Seirei (聖霊; Literally meaning "Holy Spirit") is the name of Yorokobi's Zanpakutō. It is almost always seen with him, albeit within its sheath. It holds the appearance of a standard katana with a black hilt and circular tsubasa when sealed. *'Shikai: '''Its release phrase is "''Praise" ''upon said phrase, Seirei elongates into a slightly curved japanese longsword with a dark brown hilt and bronze, circular tsubasa.Despite its rather bland appearance, Seirei is capable of great power. Not only this, but Yorokobi has stated that he prefers it that way, as he states that it is a ''"humble blade for a humble man". ''''Shikai Special Ability: Category:BraveHeart70